Think Twice
by LWDamon
Summary: Ash/May/Drew. "Do you love her the way that I do?" Drew turned around to be face to face Ash Ketchum. A very angry, determined, upset looking Ash Ketchum."


**oOoOoOoOo**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**R&R :D**

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Do you love her the way that I do?"

Drew turned around to be face to face with Ash Ketchum. A very angry, determined, upset, looking Ash Ketchum.

"Excuse me?"

"May. Do you love her like I do?

That made Drew laugh, which made Ash angry.

"_What_?!"

Drew ignored him.

"No, Ash, I _don't_."

That out a proud look on his face. He thought he won. He thought he loved her more. Like no one else could. Would. Or did. He thought he won May. And her heart.

"I Love her _more_."

His smile disappeared and he glared at him, "_What_?"

"_I. Love. Her. More_."

"No, you don't."

"Oh, but yes I _do_, Ash."

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but Drew cut him off, "Tell me this. Just _one_ thing. And I'll let go. You can _have_ her."

Ash smirked. _This will be easy._

"What?"

"Tell me why you _love_ her? What makes her _different_? So _special_? Why do you _want_ her? What does she _mean_ to you? What does she _do_ to you?"

He drew a blank, "I -I - uhh, I don't .. I don't know ... I just do?"

"_Exactly_. You _don't_ love her. I do. I love her because she's clumsy, ditzy, a mess, dumb, rude, dense, mean, strange, emotional, confusing. So imperfect," Ash looked confused and looked at him as if he were crazy, "But I also love her because she's elegant, intelligent, beautiful, smart, polite, sweet, kinda, unique, easy to read, to know, to understand. Amazing. Inredible. _May_."

Ash looked dumbfounded.

"No one is as kind, sweet, down to earth, loving, cute, beautiful like her. No one loves their pokemon like she does. No one battles like that. Performs like that. Is that great of a coordinator and trainer. No one I've met. She's almost as good as me. She's so determined amd stubborn. She fights for what she wants. She's challenging. No one challenges or fights me like she does. No one likes me for me except her. She doesn't chase after me like every other girl does. She talks to me because she likes and wants to, not because of my money, looks, or fame. If I say or do something she thinks is wrong, it's wrong. Not right just because I said. And she says so. No one knows me like she does. She's _different_ because no one else is like her."

Ash didn't say anything.

"_Everything_ about her is special."

He stayed silent.

"I _want_ her because she's a great person with a great heart. Beautiful. Iteresting. Fascinating. And has a great body, she's friggan hot. But I want all of her. Not just her body."

He still said nothing.

"She _means_ everything to me. Without her, I can't breath. I want to die. I would die. When she's gone. Not with me. I don't know what to do. I miss her so much. Too much. I almost can't handle it. I would die for her, She's my everything. _Everything_ to me."

He still stayed quiet.

"She makes me _crazy_. Everything she does. It's so, so, I don't even know!" he rubbed his forhead in frustration,"Frustrating? She makes me want her. Love her. Jealous. She plays mind games with me. I don't even know what to do. She drives me _insane_."

Ash just stared at him.

Drew smirked at his face, "Now, tell me, _who_ loves her more?"

Ash didn't say anything at first. How could he? He knew Drew loved and deserved her more then he did. More then anyone. More then anything.

I - m - me!"

Drew rolled his eyes, "_Really_?"

"_Yes_," he glared.

"If you love her so much, why are you always with a new girl? If you truly did love her, you'd care about her and only her. You wouldn't be running around with so many other's. You wouldn't _hurt_ her."

"I never hurt her!"

"You sure about that? Because when you were together, you _cheated_ and _cheated_ and _cheated_. Then left her. To me. I had to pick up all the pieces and slowly glue them all back together. She was _depressed_. _Suicidal_. Ash, you destroyed her. _Killed_ her. _Abused_ her, So you're right, you didn't _just_ hurt her."

"I never _cheated_!"

Drew laughed, "I think you did. And so does May. But if you didn't, you _still_ _broke_ her. _You don't deserve anyone, especially her_."

"I - but .. I - I didn't ..mean.. to ..."

"But you did. And you know what? She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve anything that's happened to her in her life. Do you even know _what_ I'm talking about? How horrible her life was. What she went through? What she's still going through? How hard her life is? How hard it is for her?"

"N - no."

"Exactly. And if you do love her, why did you leave her? Especially in that state. If you love her, why did you leave for the reasons you did?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me. _Everything_. She told you about her Dad. She asked you to never do what he did to her. To never leave or hurt her. She told you she _loved_ you."

He didn't say anything.

"And if you did love her, why did you leave her to continue your pokemon journey? Away from her? And start living seperate lives? Why were you fine with it? You did it so easily - "

"We were 14! I didn't know what love was!"

" - and come back into her life years later, like everything was fine? After not talking to her for years?"

"I realized missed her. How much she ment to me. That I loved her."

"I realized I loved her when we were _10_. She ment everything to me then, too. She ment what she means to me now, only now I love her more and more each day. I missed her everyday I wasn't with her. If I had the opportunity you did, I would've taken it."

He didn't know what to say.

"I wouldn't have left her like that... Did what you did .. " he trailed off.

"Drew .. I - "

"Don't _ever_ do that to her again. _Stop_ walking in and out of her life. _Stop_ messing with her and her emotions. Her feelings. Stop _hurting _her. Leave her _alone_. J_ust back off_."

He didn't say anything.

"Think twice before touching my girl. Think twice about hurting her. Think twice before messing with her. Think in general."

"So, tell me, _who_ loves her more?"

"_You_," he mumbles, "but I'm still fighting for her!"

Ash marched away and Drew went to find May. They were traveling together and they needed to find a hotel. She went to the pokemon center to care for her pokemon. He smiled at the thought. _Same old sweet, loving, caring, May._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I thought of this when I was listening to Think Twice by Eve 6. ****I don't know how I thought of it, but I did. Haha.**

**What do you think? Review? ;D**

**oOoOoOoOo**


End file.
